


Back to you

by Robron_emmerdale1



Category: robron
Genre: Other, reunion?, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron_emmerdale1/pseuds/Robron_emmerdale1
Summary: Robert struggles to care for Seb as Rebecca is still in hospital. Robert looses hope and goes into self destruct, but who’ll be there to help him.. will it be too late?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Haven’t written in ages! Comments appreciated :)

 

Robert sighed, there was no way this day could get any worse. He had no sleep once again, but he didn’t blame Seb, he expected him to miss Rebecca and her routine.

Seb had a monthly check up this morning  at 8.00am, but Robert had been up since 6.30am anyway.

Without Victoria’s help, Robert wouldn’t cope, but he knew himself he wasn’t coping too well anyway.

Just to make things worse, Roberts heart shrunk when he saw Aaron and Alex together outside the cafè as he was loading the baby into the car. He knew he had to move on, but that didn’t mean he’d stop loving Aaron and that meant it wouldn’t stop hurting. 

He quickly looked away when Aaron’s eyes met his, but then Aaron was walking over towards him and Roberts heart raced.

”Rob, are you alright?” Aaron asked.

Roberts mind raced, there was so many things he wanted to say,

“Apart from the not sleeping, the brokenness, the self hate and the constant overwhelming feeling that something bads going to happen or that I’m going to mess up my sons life or be the reason someone else’s ends, I’m fine”

But no, all Robert said was “I’m fine.” With glossy eyes.

Aaron wasn’t convinced, “You don’t look fine.” He saw the tears in Roberts eyes ready to fall but Robert held them back long enough to end the conversation and get into his car and drive. 

****

He checked himself in the mirror before getting out of the car because he didn’t want to seem unstable.

Being in hospitals never got easier for Robert but he remembered the worry he felt after the crash, not knowing Aaron was okay.

He liked to think about times when him and Aaron were good, but it wasn’t healthy because it always ended with him messing it all up.

Seb’s check up flew, he was in good health. The doctor gave Robert a few tips  on how to try fill the Mother gap the baby was missing, but Robert couldn’t imagine replacing her, he still clung to the hope of her waking 2 months later after the accident, even when everyone else seemed to have given up.

He knew it was only right to visit Rebecca as he passed.

”Say hello to your Mum.” He muttered to the baby. 

Rebecca lay there looking fragile, like she’d crack if you touched her, that always turned him off holding her hand when he visited, he didn’t want to hurt her. 

The doctor walked in then and startled Robert, “Sorry” the doctor said.

”Any news?” Robert asked feeling hopeful.

”No, the head of the department is coming in later, to examine the situation..” the doctor said nervously.

Robet froze, “You- you mean to consider switching off her machines..” he said.

“Im sorry Mr Sugden, she’s been in a coma for 2 months, nearly 3 now. We don’t think there’s anything we can do, she’s practically brain dead.. Sorry for my bluntness, couldn’t find a nice way to put that horrible news.” The doctor explained. 

Robert gave one glance at Rebecca, then to Seb and got up and walked out. He ignored the doctor calling behind him.

***

Aaron was in a bad mood, he was fed up after working all morning so he decided to head off to the pub and let Gerry work properly for a bit. 

“Aaron? How do I work this?” Gerry called after him. 

Aaron shut his eyes after he heard a smash.

”I’m okay.” Gerry yelled.

 

When Aaron got to the pub it was unusually busy,

”What’s going on?” He asked.

”Group of tourists just stopping for a drink.” Chas muttered, pouring her sons pint and placing it in front of him. 

“Tourists? Here?” Aaron sniggered.

Chas smiled, she liked seeing him laugh seemings she’d seen him sad far too many times.

”Where’s Alex?” She questioned.

Aaron rolled his eyes, “Thanks for   bringing it up mum.” 

“Sorry love, but what happened again? Last time I checked he was handsome and caring, what could he have done?” Chas mumbled.

”He was just-“ Aaron started but he stopped as he saw the door swinging open. When he saw the wheels of a pram he expected Robert.

Chas saw Aaron smile and that’s when she knew.

”He wasn’t Robert.” She sighed.

Aaron gave her the eyes to stop talking as Robert sat at the bar beside them.

”Pint please Chas.” Robert asked, placing lots of coins on the bar.

Seb began to roar and Robert rubbed his forehead with frustration, he had just fed and changed the baby what could he want now?

Robert began to dig his nails into his hand as he squoze his eyes shut.

Aaron and Chas both noticed and shared a worrying look between them.

Thankfully Diane walked in,

”There’s my boy, oh why are you crying? Is your Dad not cuddling you?” She laughed. 

Robert snapped, “I’m trying okay? I fed him, I changed him, I held him, rocked him to sleep then he woke and roared. I’m trying to-to juggle everything right now and excuse me if I’m not doing everything perfectly.” He yelled, getting up and storming into the bathroom.

”Rob, I was only—“ Diane called after him. 

Aaron went after him.

***

“What was that? She was only joking around, you know. You didn’t need to snap at her.” Aaron said walking in the door to see Robert holding onto the sink with his head down.

”I know, I know, I shouldn’t have.” Robert whispered.

”What’s wrong?” Aaron asked, he knew their was something up this morning and he felt bad for ignoring it.

”Nothing, I’m fine.” Robert lied.

Aaron walked closer to him, “I know your not, tell me what’s happening an I’ll fix it.”

Robert breathed heavily, “You can’t fix this, it’s too broken.” 

Tears filled his eyes and a single tear ran down his cheek.

“Rob..” aaron muttered, placing his hand on Roberts shoulder. 

“Stop,” he said pushing Aaron off him, he backed away and fell to the grand with his back against the wall, “I just need this all to stop.” 

Aaron sat down beside him, “I know it’s probably really stressful minding Seb, but he’s lucky to have a good dad like you. It could be worse, at least you kind of changed in time for him.” 

Robert furrowed his eyebrows, “You think if I didn’t change I’d, kill my own kid? Is that what you think? Katie was an accident and you know that.” Robert cried, standing up.

”Rob I didn’t mean,” Aaron said but Robert was gone before he could finish. 

He knew he’d made Robert feel 100 times worse than he already did.

***

Robert stumbled out the pub door in Hotten, he couldn’t remember how he got there but he was there and he was drunk, very drunk. 

He was happy because he wasn’t thinking of Aaron anymore or the hurtful things Aaron said to him. 

He stood there trying, but failing to wave down taxi’s. Then a long black car with tinted windows pulled up.

”20 quid I’d say boss.” The driver spat. 

The back window slowly rolled down and a man looked Robert up and down. 

“Yeah, go on.” The man in the back said, opening the car door.

”You’ll drive me to Emmerdale village?” Robert muttered.

”In the morning.” The driver reassured.

Robert was confused to why he got into the car but he did. Before he could think about it he was knocked out. 

 

He felt himself being moved but he was too tired to react. He felt unusually tired, had his drink been spiked?

Robert panicked when he felt his clothing being taken, what was going on? He opened his eyes and a man was undressing him, he felt a wave of fear pass over him.

”No, stop, I don’t want this.” Robert shouted pushing away the man, fighting to keep his pants on but he felt weak.

The driver of the car, stood outside the door, eyes shut, he couldn’t bear to hear the screams, it got to him every time, but once again he did nothing and walked on.

Robert felt himself being turned over and with all his struggling he couldn’t escape. That’s when he really felt worthless. That’s when he really wanted to curl up and cry. 

He saw his phone on the locker and watched it ring. ‘Aaron is calling’. He reached for his phone but his hand was quickly restrained.

Robert shut his eyes as tears poured down his face. This was his breaking point. He knew he couldn’t take anymore.

***

Aaron paced the kitchen, “where could he have gone?” He thought to himself. 

Victoria was so worried she was up all night waiting for him to come in, but as the hours passed Robert didn’t show.

Aaron jumped up when he heard a knock but it was just Debbie.

”What’s got you all jumpy?” She asked.

”You haven’t seen Robert, have you?” He questioned.

”No why was I supposed to have?” Debbie furrowed her eyebrows.

”Nobody can find him.” Aaron told her.

Debbie laughed as she clicked the kettle, “Isn’t he supposed to be minding his kid?”

”Yeah, but Vic has him now.” Aaron sighed. 

“Did you go look for him?” Asked Debbie.

”Earlier, but if somethings happened he might come here.” Aaron explained. He expected Robert to, but maybe he wouldn’t this time.

***

Robert woke up. He was so confused, but he knew what had happened. How could he ever forget. 

He glanced at the man beside him and his heart ached. Relieved to spot his phone he grabbed it, gathered his clothes, got dressed and tried to leave. 

The driver blocked the door, 

“Sorry sir, you need to wait.” He told Robert in a posh tone.

”No, get out of-of my way.” Robert roared but he felt as if his knees were going to buckle beneath him.

”Are you alright?” The man questioned, approaching Robert, who reacted with a punch,

”Dont touch me!” He yelled, making a dart for the door and once he was out of the house he kept running, not knowing where he was going. 

Robert stopped at a coffee shop and went to the bathroom, he looked in the mirror but his reflection discussed him.

”Did that really happen?” He asked himself, taking out his phone and realising he was on 2%, this call had to be quick.

***

 

Aaron was glad to see Robert name pop up on his phone, he answered within seconds,

”Aaron I’m on 2% so I can’t talk long, please find me, I don’t know where I am, I-I I’m in a bad way, I’ll explain later. I’m in a cafè..” Robert rambled.

”Calm down, go ask someone where you are.” Aaron said, attempting to stop the panic.

Robet ran out to the cafè and up the nearest person he could find,

”Excuse me sir, what’s the address of this place?” He questioned, tapping a mans shoulder.

”Hotten Coffee Shop—“ the man began.

Aaron heard through the phone, “I know it, im leaving now, don’t move.” He told him, then Roberts phone died.

 

Aaron sped down the road as fast as he could, he couldn’t imagine what Robert had gotten himself into, but little did he know how much Robert had been through in the last 24 hours and how much it’d change him.

***

Robert sat inside the window of the coffee shop, impatiently, bouncing his knee up and down.

The door swung open and in walks Aaron. The relief Robert felt was unbelievable.

”Are you alright?” Aaron asked rushing towards him.

Robert thought for a second before he answered..

”No, no I’m not.” He cried.

TBC?


	2. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Robert keep what happened to himself ?

No matter how many times he told himself there was nothing he could do and that it wasn’t his fault, he couldn’t bring himself to believe it. 

The car ride was silent and it annoyed Aaron that he knew something was wrong, but he didn’t know.

”Im just really hungover.” Robert lied time after time when Aaron asked. 

“Why the huge panic?” Aaron asked.

”I erm, I just didn’t know where I was.” Robert stuttered.

Aaron wasn’t accepting that at all, but he had a feeling whatever happened was a problem and maybe he should give Robert time to come to terms with whatever it was himself before he spoke out.

 

Robert feared being alone, but seeing people wasn’t high on his list of priorities. He badly wanted to shower, to try to wash off the dirty feeling glooming over him but first he used Aaron’s phone to call Victoria, he knew she’d be really worried by now.

”Robert, I’m trying not to kill you right now. Do you know how worried I’ve been? Well of course you don’t, because if you did, you would’ve called!” She shouted down the phone.

”I’m sorry.. Is Seb okay?” He asked, attempting to change the subject.

”He’s sleeping now, I was scared for him, that he’d somehow loose both his Mum and his Dad.” She sighed, her voice cracking slightly.

”Dont worry, I’ll be home soon.” He reassured, then he hung up.

 

***

When they reached the village Aaron got out of the car but Robert just sat for a moment, almost in a daze, 

“Rob?” Called Aaron, but Robert just sat there. Aaron walked to his side of the car and tapped the window, “Robert.” He said firmly, catching his attention but scaring him too.

”Sorry.” Robert muttered getting out of the car, “thanks for the drive home.” he added. 

“Want to get a drink in the pub, might calm your nerves?” Aaron suggested, feeling hopeful.

Robert needed to shower, he couldn’t go another second or he’d start tearing at his skin.

”Say 6pm?” Robert smiled weakly, walking quickly towards Victoria’s.

***

”What do you mean by ‘different’” Paddy questioned, sipping from his mug.

”He seemed off, like he’d changed.” Aaron sighed, fidgeting with his sleeve.

”Didn’t you all want him to change though?” Laughed Paddy.

Aaron thought back to all the times Robert had promised to change and be better in as many ways he could. Course none of it happened. Since Seb was born, Robert wasn’t so greedy and scheming, but he knew it wasn’t a good change this time. 

“No, it’s not like changing for the better out of choice, it’s like something shook him and made him different.” Said Aaron, feeling himself growing anxious.

Paddy put down his mug, “Do you think something happened last night?”.

***

Robert set the water to the highest temperature in the shower and he undressed. 

He noticed some bruising around his wrists, some around his waist and on his chest. Robert couldn’t remember everything, but his wrist injuries were deep, as if he’d been properly restrained.

Robert stood there, letting the roasting water run off him. He scrubbed himself clean, it was hard to clean where his bruises were because it was a tender pain.

He was shocked that Victoria wasn’t banging down the door because he’d been in the bathroom for over an hour now.

 

At 5:55pm he set off for the pub to meet Aaron, it took a lot of motive to go because all he wanted to do was lay in bed and try fall asleep. Sleep was his escape from his thoughts. 

Robert felt his heart beat really fast when he saw that long black car with tinted windows. That’s when he got a flash back.

”You’ll drive me to Emmerdale village?” 

That’s when he realised he’d given where he lived. 

Robert wanted to run, to hide, but he was frozen at the spot.

”Robert, what are you doing?” Paddy asked, crossing the road towards him.

Robert eventually told his eyes off the car and onto Paddy,

”Nothing, just heading to the pub.” He smiled.

”You were just standing there with your jaw dropped.” Paddy laughed, patting Roberts shoulder as he walked off. 

 

Robert decided to dart for the pub, but to no avail. The windows slowly rolled down and the driver was once again looking at him,

”Sir, don’t panic, please. I just need to talk to you.” The driver said quietly. 

“No.” Spat Robert.

”I just need to know what your going to do.” The driver yelled.

Robert went silent. 

“Nothing.” He mumbled. 

“Good, see now we know where you live, if you tell anyone, or tell the police, we can find out your family and friends really quickly and kill them just as fast, or even let them go for a spin just like you.” He threatened. 

Robert said nothing.

”I got your number from your phone last night while you were out. I’ll be in touch, as will he.” The driver explained before driving off.

Robert was confused, isn’t it weird for him to come back, Robert could just take his redge plate or his number and report it, but he knew he wouldn’t have the guts to..

 

Aaron watched from the garage as the car drove off and Robert stood there looking lost. Aaron looked at the car redge plate he had taken down and then looked at Robert once again.

He was going to figure out exactly what had happened.

”Robert, I have to go on a call out, I’m sorry, catch up later?” Aaron yelled across the road.

”You don’t work there anymore.” Robert laughed.

”Debbie was stuck for a worker seemings Rose quit. I’ll ring you when I’m back.” Smiled Aaron as he got into his car and drove off. 

***

”Who?” Aaron said,shocked.

”All that pops up is the address not the name.” Cain told him, “what’s this for anyway?” he added.

”Whoever this is, I think they might know what happened to Robert. I need to find out so I can help him.” Aaron explained, pacing up and down the kitchen.

”So what’s the plan?” Cain asked. 

“Whatever it takes to get them to talk.” Aaron said nodding his head towards a bag he’d packed full of weapons and supply’s.

”Great.” Cain laughed, “let’s go.”

***

The two pulled up outside the address, Aaron could see the cafè he collected Robert from that morning and the long black car with the tinted windows that was in the village  making his suspicions stronger than ever.

Cain got out first, wearing his balaclavas, he snuck around the back of the house, looking for a window or door that was open, while Aaron, wearing his normal clothes, strolled to the door.

He knocked.

A tall man with a robe on answered it,

”Yes?” He said.

”I was just wondering—“ Aaron started then he hit the man a punch, knocking him to the ground. He went inside and closed the door.

Cain came strolling down the stairs, holding a suited man by the neck,

”He said he’s only the driver for the company.” Cain stated.

”That your car?” Aaron asked, moving the curtain slightly to make a clear view at the car.

”What do you want?” The driver questioned, trying to wriggle away.

”IS IT YOUR CAR?” Cain shouted, pulling at the man slightly, tightening his grip on him.

”YES” the man yelled back.

Aaron and Cain shared a look.

 

”Tell me what you know about Robert.” Aaron demanded after he tied the man to a chair sturdily in the kitchen. 

“I don’t knoe any Robert, I can’t helo you.” The driver pleaded. 

“I saw you talking to him like 30 minutes ago!” Yelled Aaron pacing the floor once again.

”Oh, you mean Blondie?” The driver sniggered.

”Yeah.” Cain said, becoming interested seemings there was some progress.

”You want to know what happened to Blondie?” Asked the driver, more than glad to share.

Aaron nodded, “If you did anything to him—“ aaron started but the driver cut him off,

”I did nothing, it was him.” The driver muttered, nodding to his boss laying on the floor, “all I did was spike his drink and drive.” he added.

”What did your boss do to him?” Questioned Cain, seeing Aaron was in a daze, as if he knew and couldn’t ask.

Aarons mind raced. He had an idea.. but no way could that be it.. Had Robert been..?

”Raped.” The man spat.

Tears filled Aaron’s eyes and he dived at the man and began to beat him uncontrollably. Cain couldn’t pull him off, so he had to let him do what he had to do.

***

Aaron sat with his back to the counter of the kitchen, knees up to his chest as he cried. 

His fists were covered in blood but the drivers face looked 10 times worse. 

“Don’t think your getting away with this, I’ll be back.” Aaron threatened before leaving. 

He had to find Robert and fast.

TBC


	3. Talk to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron gets caught up in it all.

Aaron practicality banged down the door at Victoria’s,

”Hello?” He called.

Victoria opened it, with a roaring baby in her arms, “Well done Aaron, just got him down and then you go and do that.”

”Sorry Vic, but is Rob here?” He asked, stepping into the house.

”Upstairs, what’s going on?” She questioned.

Victoria hated not knowing what was happening, she was usually last to find out most things.

”Nothing, just need to talk.” Aaron smiled, walking up the stairs.

He hadn’t even thought about what he was going to say, he just knocked before considering what was going to be said.

”What?” He heard Robert moan.

”It’s me.” Aaron said, beginning to fidget with his sleeve again.

Robert opened the door, then he climbed back into bed.

”Robert, are you alright?” Aaron asked, hoping Robert would tell the truth because he knew he wasn’t but it would be easier if he told him.

Robert paused before saying, “I’m fine.”

”Thing is,” Aaron started, sitting beside him on the bed, “I erm, I know your not.”

A single tear rolled down Aaron’s cheek.

”Aaron, why are you crying?” Robert asked, wanting to reach out to him but he couldn’t find it in himself to, he couldn’t even hold his own son..

”I know what happened, that driver, I saw him in the village, Cain tracked the car plate, we visited him..” Aaron said, his voice starting to crack as he spoke.

Roberte heart stopped for a second, he wanted to run away from this situation, but what good would that do?

”Talk to me.” Aaron pleaded.

Robert took a deep breath and begun,

”I can’t remember how I got to Hotten, but I was in a bar drinking, a lot of drinking.. and I, I think my drink was spiked, I felt weak all of a sudden, couldn’t, I couldn’t fight him off.” Robert explained tears filling his eyes fast.

”It’s okay, nobody could have, he told me he spiked your drink.” Aaron reassured, attempting to make him feel better.

”I was trying to wave down a taxi, but the car stopped and I remember the driver saying I was worth 20 quid.. I think the back window rolled down and the boss man, looked me up and down, it was intimidating, but I was too weak to run off, I just stood there, I should’ve ran, I should’ve left.. I shouldn’t have got into the car!” Robert began to yell.

Aaron reached for him, but Robert pulled away, “Sorry, carry on.” Aaron smiled weakly.

”I asked them to drop me to Emmerdale, that’s how they, erm, knew where I was today.. I remember being thrown on a bed and I didn’t think much of it.. at first. Then I felt my—“ he stopped and wiped away his tears, but the and kept on falling.

”My clothes, he was undressing me, I struggled but I wasn’t strong enough to- to fight him off. When he got into the bed I knew it was all over, I knew there was no hope of getting away, but that’s when my phone rang..” Robert sniffed, 

his mind took him back to exact moment when his phone was ringing., he shut his eyes and shook his head,

”It popped up ‘Aaron is calling’ and I reached for it, it was only on the bedside table, I wanted to get it and scream down the phone for help, hope I’d be rescued before anything happened but before I knew it I was restained..” said Robert, pulling up hid sleeves and showing the marks around his wrists.

Aaron stared in shock, “Does it hurt?” 

Robert nodded, rubbing his wrists before he pulled back down his sleeves.

”At one point I just lid there, the worst part was knowing I was just going to have to, to lay there and take it. It disgust me.. I kept screaming and screaming no, I made it clear to the man that, that I-I didn’t want him, I didn’t want him, but I think that was a sick pleasure for him.” He muttered.

”I should have gone after you when you stormed out of the pub, you wouldn’t have left if I didn’t hurt you. I’m so sorry Robert.” Aaron cried, reaching out to him, but this time Robert didn’t move, he allowed Aaron grab his hand. 

“I don’t blame you Aaron.” Smiled Robert, tears still pouring down his cheeks.

”All night I just lid there, frozen in shock, just crying, wishing I wasn’t there.” Robert added looking down.

”How did you get out?” Aaron asked.

”I just walked out, punched the driver after he tried to stop me and ran to the cafè, that’s when I rang you and now I’m here.” He explained, wiping his nose with his sleeve.

”I’m sorry.” Aaron cried and he leaned in and hugged Robert.

***

Just as Robert was kind of falling asleep, Aaron got up to leave..

”Aaron, do you, erm, want to just stay here, doesn’t mean anything I just don’t want to be alone.” Robert pleaded. 

Aaron agreed and got back into the bed. The two lay there in complete silence for a while until Robert said,

”You spend your life building up everyday to become stronger and better in life and all it takes is one day, one night even to break you, to ruin you and everything you built up to.” 

Aaron looked over at him, 

“What do you want to do about this?”

”No police..” Robert said nervously.

”He threatened you didn’t he?” Aaron mumbled.

”Threatened my family, now he knows you so you could get hurt in this and I can’t deal with that, if anything happened to you, I’d be devastated.” Robert admitted, looking over at Aaron to meet his eyes.

It always seemed to calm him, being with Aaron made this somewhat bearable for him.

”Nothing will happen, me and Cain will sort them out, don’t worry, they won’t bother us again.” Reassured Aaron.

 

Shortyly after Robert fell asleep, but Aaron stayed awake until Robert fell asleep just to make sure he did, not to have him up all night thinking. 

If it hurt Aaron to hear what Robert had been through, he couldn’t bare thinking about actually having to go through it. 

What would he do to these blokes. He needed to teach them a lesson, nobody messes with the people Aaron cares about. That’s when it clicked.

Aaron looked over at Robert, 

“the only way for us to stay sane, is to stay together.” He whispered.

He was angry for all the time he wasted pushing Robert away, when really he knew he’d always be drawn back to him anyway. It was pointless really.

***

The next morning Aaron woke up to see Robert wasnt there, he rushed down stairs and sighed with relief to see him sitting there with two cups of tea ready.

”I was about to bring this up.” Robert says, handing him the mug.

”Thanks.” 

“I’ve got to go get ready for work.” Robert said, getting up, but Aaron insisted he’d go for him.

”I’ll do it.” He said.

”It’ll be good to keep myself busy.” Robert told him.

”How about I go until break time then you pop down and we can take apart that new scrap car we got in yesterday.” Aaron suggested.

Aaron used his job to get out his emotions sometimes, like smashing cars was great for when he was angry, better a car than someone’s face.

”Fine.” Robert agreed and he went back to bed while Aaron headed off for the scarpyard.

***

”Gerry! One day, I trust you for one day and I come back to this!” Aaron shouted as he looked around at the burnt out car and a empty fire extinguisher.

”It was an accident.” Gerry muttered.

”How do you accidentally set a car on fire!?” Yelled Aaron, rubbing his head.

”I don’t know, one minute I was polishing it, next minute it’s up in flames and I’m running.” He laughed.

”This isn’t funny.” Aaron told him.

”Oi, I burned my finger putting that out.” Gerry explained holding up god hand that had a tiny plaster wrapped around his thumb.

”Go home.” Aaron spat. 

“Aw, you called it my home, does that mean I’m officially accepted?” Gerry smiled, feeling hopeful.

”Whatever, go on, go.” Aaron sighed, pointing at the gate.

 

He worked for a couple hours, cleaning up Gerry’s mess that he’d made, but then he had paper work. He hated paper work, usually Robert did the paper work, he was good at it.

Aaron thought about how he used laugh at Robert for getting his ‘muscles’ by pushing a pen. He smiled to himself.

A car pulled in and disturbed Aaron’s happiness, then he saw it, the long black car with the tinted windows.

The driver did not get out, the boss man did along with two other blokes.

”Aaron?” He called.

Aaron swung open the door, “What?”

”I’m not very happy with you..” the man sighed, walking towards him.

”Goes both ways.” Aaron said staring at the man with a cold stare.

”My driver is in hospital getting stitches as we speak, 5 of them apparantly, thought it was only fair that my boys here,” he began, nodding at the two fist clenched men, “get to double the amount of stitches you’ll need.”

Aaron laughed,

“Thing is, no matter what you do to me, I’m still winning, Robert—“ Aaron started but the man butted in saying,

”Blondie.” But Aaron snapped back,

”His name is Robert, and he’s still winning because you’ll always be lower than us because you raped someone, broke someone, he’s probably not your first victim either.” Aaron stated, walking down the cabin steps.

”Get over it.” The man sniggered.

”You don’t realise how much it hurts until it happens to you.” Aaron slightly yelled.

”Wait, your that Livesy kid? No wonder your so bothered, your own Dad—“ the man joked but Aaron picked up a metal bar and swung it in the air as he spoke,

”Don’t you bring him into this. This is about you!” Aaron shouted.

”A sicko for a father, no wonder your such a screw-up!” The man roared back.

”You and my father are the same, both heartless rapists, so you’d also a sicko.” Roared Aaron, throwing the metal bar on the ground.

The man gave a nod and the two men approached Aaron at sped. 

Aaron picked up an old engine and swung it and belted one of them in the face, grabbing a hammer to the other one and hitting him a smack, but the two men didn’t stop they kept going, kept trying to hurt Aaron until they got the better of him. 

One held him, and the other beat him with anything within their reach. When Aaron lay on the ground in his own blood, the man stood over him and spat down on him, 

“Bye for now.” He laughed before leaving.

 

Aaron managed to sit himself up against a car, holding his side, he watched the car disappear out the gate.

He got up and looked towards the cabin, then he heard another engine, it was Robert, he looked for somewhere to hide, he limped behind the cabin unseen.

”Aaron?” Robert called.

Robert stopped seeing a patch of blood on the ground, he looked around..

”Aaron? Are you here?” 

After he couldn’t find him, Robert headed into the village to try find Aaron giving him the opportunity to limp to Zach and Lisa’s.

”Oh Aaron love, what happened?” Lisa gasped. 

“It’s alright, can I just have a cloth please.” Asked Aaron.

Debbie walked in then and stood there staring, 

“What did you do?” She questioned.

”Thanks Debs, I’m avtually not in the wrong this time. I can’t explain, anyone seen Cain?” Aaron said, wiping away the blood gently.

”Your Mum will freak.” Zach laughed.

Just then Chas came down the stairs, “whst will I freak ab— oh Aaron what happened to you son? Are you okay? Who did this?” She panicked.

”Im fine, Mum.” He told her, but she took the cloth and stated cleaning him up.

She put a few plasters on his face before Aaron set off again,

”Son, be careful, please.” She pleaded.

”Course.” He smiled.

***

Robert reached the garage and was asking for Aaron just as his car pulled up, 

“There he is and he’s not looking to good.” Rose sniggered.

”Aaron.. what?” Robert asked.

”That boss man and a two of his blokes, I’m fine, honestly.” Aaron reassured.

”I knew you’d get hurt, I shouldn’t have gotten you involved!” Robert said, studying Aaron’s injuries.

”Oi!” Cain shouted, “get here now.” 

Aaron and Robert shared a worrying look. 

“I’ve had enough of these games, it’s our turn to strike and this is going to be it, no more games, were ending this.” Cain told them, then he went on to explain his plan..


	4. then it all went wrong..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is put into action..

"Ross?" Aaron asked, feeling confused, what had he to do with any of this?

"He's helping and that's it or else this plan of ours falls apart." Cain spat angrily. He took out his phone and dialed Ross.

"It's my day off." Ross complained answering the phone.

Cain sniggered, "Not at the garage, different work."

"Oh I see, everyone suddenly is interested in me when something dodgey needs doing." sighed Ross.

"Can you or not?" Cain yelled, "I don't have time to play games with you."

"Fine." Ross muttered, as he hung up the phone.

Ross arrived at the garage 10 minutes later.

"Finially!" Aaron greeted him.

"Oi, remember I'm the one doing you a favour, or if you don't need my help.." Ross trailed off, turning to walk away.

"Shut up you muppet." Aaron sniggered.

***

After running through the plan and after everyone knew what they were supposed to do, Robert was dreading the words he knew would be spoken.

"What did he do?" Ross asked.

Aaron and Cain shared a look, then both looked at Robert questioningly.

Nobody found the words.

"I want to know what I'm beating him for." Ross added.

Roberts heart raced, millions of things passing through his mind, "He erm--" Robert began, but Aaron cut in,

"Something bad, it's not important, if you needed to know I would tell you, but you don't."

He smiled at Robert, who looked relieved.

 

Ross and Aaron drove to Hotten and they spotted the long black car with tinted windows outside a restaurant.

"There." Aaron said, pointing.

Ross parked the car across the road and the two watched from a far.

"Is that his daughter?" Ross said, surprised.

"I don't know." Aaron muttered. He looked over at Ross who was staring intently at the girl,

"Stop." he sighed.

Ross didn't take his eyes off her, "Stop what?"

"Looking like that, you'll be drooling all over my car." Aaron laughed.

Ross glared at him.

"One of us should go over and talk to her, try get information of who she is to him." Aaron suggested.

"Go on, show us your pulling skills." Ross sniggered.

"How can I?'' Aaron asked, rolling his eyes.

"You want tips?" Ross asked in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm gay?" Aaron told him.

Ross sighed loudly, ''Doesn't mean you can't pretend, but okay, I'll take one for the team and go talk to her."

Ross took of his seat belt and opened the car door, but he got caught in it and fell out the door. An angry head rose, hearing Aarons laughs.

"Haha, so funny." Ross mocked.

"Don't do that or you'll be lucky to get her name." Aaron said, continuing to laugh.

Ross slammed the car door and walked towards her. He stood there saying nothing for a while.

Ross had the chance to see her up close now and then it hit him, there was something familiar here he thought..

"Ross?" the girl smiled in a gentle voice.

"Lauren?" he said, feeling unsure.

"It's been ages, how are you?" she said, pulling him into a hug.

He wrapped his arms around her, hugging back, "I'm good, you?"

"Great, I just arrived back yesterday." she told him.

 

Aaron watched from the car in shock,

"How just how?" he whispered to himself seeing the two hugging, who he thought were strangers.

 

Ross was happy to see her, she had changed quite a bit in 3 years, he thought back to all the memories they had together as did she.

"How was Ireland?" he questioned as they sat down at a table outside the restaurant.

"It was good to begin with.. then my Mum got a new job and was never home, she was working until all hours and it was just so busy, then my Dad was told he had health problems, so I decided to come back here and see him." she explained.

"I thought I did something wrong, I text you everyday like you asked, but you stopped replying after like 2 days." Ross mumbled.

"I broke my phone and lost all my contacts, I thought I'd never hear of you again, but here we are." she smiled.

Ross looked her up and down,"You look great."

"You too, you didn't like beards before, but now I think it suits you." she admitted.

Then her father walked out of the restaurant, "Dad you remember Ross?"

Her father stared at him, "How could I forgot the boy who crashed my new car and got my daughter drunk.. many times."

Ross and Lauren shared a nervous look.

After they exchanged numbers, Ross went back to the car.

 

Aaron was waiting to be told all the detail, but Ross said nothing the whole way home.

"Well?" Cain said as the two got out of the car.

"I'm not doing it, none of us are." Ross spat.

"Why not?" Robert questioned, appearing from inside the garage.

"I know her, okay, I know his daughter."

Cains eyes widened, "He has a daughter?"

"How do you know her?" Robert cut in.

Ross paused, "Before she moved, I was with her, we were together for a couple years, but we were friends before we got together."

"She's not going to get hurt." Aaron muttered, "but we can do this without you if necessary."

"You think I'd let you near her?" Ross shouted.

''It's happening either way." Cain whispered in a mocking tone.

"Why do you want to beat Thomas anyway, he's a decent man." Ross told them, thinking about how calm he was everytime him and Lauren did something crazy.

"He raped me." Robert said, regretting his words after.

Ross froze, ''Oh my--"

Aaron was proud of Robert for having the courage to say that.

Cain rubbed his face in frustration,"So listen when we say your girlfriend wont get hurt, only her Dad."

Before Ross could argue, his phone beeped,

4;23 - 'Want to meet for a drink and a catch up?"

Ross stared at the message.. he needed to think about this..

"I'll help, but if she gets hurt I'll freak." Ross said, pointing at the boys.

4;25- 'Sure, where?'

***

 

Cain, Aaron and Robert loaded the car and headed to the pub for a brew, waiting for it to get dark.

Ross sneakily drove off to meet Lauren in a small bar in Hotten and told the boys he was going to get food.

 

Cain ordered a pint, while Aaron and Robert went to the back room.

 "Are you not worried?" Robert asked as Aaron poured milk into both their mugs.

Aaron placed their cups on the table then sat down to join Robert"Not really, I think it will work, what about you?"

Robert couldn't stop thinking about everything that could go wrong, "It's a risk."

Aaron put his hand on Roberts, "A risk I'm willing to take."

"Promise that if anything happens you'll get yourself out of there quickly."

"Rob, don't worry, I'll be fine, we all will."

Robert still felt a wave of fear crashing over him.

"I hate myself for pushing you away over Rebecca when deep down I knew we would end up together anyway." Aaron muttered, not realizing what he was saying.

That's when Robert remembered the doctor telling him about the head of the department coming to see if they should switch off Rebeccas machines. He should ring the hospital.. this was not a good time to put Rebecca before Aaron he thought to himself, so he pushed it to the back of his mind until he would have time to deal with it.

"We would end up together?" Robert smiled.

Aaron's eyes met Roberts, ""Well that's if you want to after all this." Aaron said, leaning in, as did Robert. Just before their lips met, the door swung open and the two pulled apart.

"C'mon.. oh, am." Cain said awkwardly, seeing what situation he had walked into.

"Coming." Aaron called after him, he looked at Robert, "Ready?", he reached out his hand,

"Yeah." Robert lied, taking Aarons hand in his and following Cain out to the car.

 

Ross had to somehow get Lauren to Home Farm.. how? What excuse could he use?

"Remember that time we got bladdered?" Ross laughed, getting into his car.

"Which time?" she replied, winking at Ross.

"Come on, let me show you something." he said, spinning off to Home Farm.

 

When they got there the place was like a ghost town, not a person or car or animal to be seen.

"It used be so beautiful." She sighed, looking at the wrecked building.

Ross kicked in the freshly bolted door, "The previous owners passed a few months back, it wasn't sold, kids vandalized it and now it's just a big open, free house."

 

"Pitty, it would be so pretty to live in."

 Just then Cain, Aaron and Robert stormed through,

"Run." Ross yelled, she tried to but Aaron caught her.

After the two were tied up, Aaron searched her handbag and got out he phone and dialed her Dad.

"Hi sweetie." he greeted.

"Shut up you muppet. Get to Home Farm within the hour, alone or else she dies and I think she would want o know just who her Dad is before then, don't you?"Aaron snapped.

 TBC


	5. then it all went wrong.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron, Robert, Cain and Ross loose control of the situation...

The minute Robert heard a knock at the door, things got too much, he decided to go have a walk outside, but he used the back door.

"Where is she?" the man yelled, feeling worried for his daughter now.

Cain looked out the door to see if he had actually came alone. Surprisingly he had.

The man was tied up right beside his daughter within seconds, surprisingly he didn't put up a fight.

The man looked around, "Where's Blondie?"

Aaron hit him a smack, "Watch it!"

The man groaned in pain.

Cain glanced around the room, "Am Aaron, where is he?"

Aaron turned around, Robert was no longer standing by the door.

"I don't know."

The man laughed, "Hope nothing happened to him.."

"Shut it or I'll shut it for you." Snapped Aaron.

***

   


Robert stood in front of the shed, that Lawrence was put in when Aaron and Ross owed him a favor, that was only the start of him and Aarons story. He smiled thinking back to how moody Aaron was with him then.

Robert didn't see the step going down into the shed, he tripped and banged his head off the ground..

   


***

"Robert?" Aaron called, walking around the garden. He presumed he got nervous or scared and left, but it didn't stop himself from feeling bad for not watching him more. He should have been there for him.

***

Lauren slowly attempted to rub her tied hands off the back off the seat, with time, it would break..

***

 Cain was trying to get information, out of this man without getting angry.. that didn't last long.

"Why did you do it?"

The man looked at his daughter nervously, "I did nothing."

"Your nothing but a sick creep." Cain spat.

Cain looked at his daughter who was trying to say something, so he removed her tape.

"What did he do?" she cried.

Cain laughed, "Your Dad is a sick rapist, that's what he is and I think you can figure out what he did."

Her eyes filled with tears, "Oh no, no, Dad."

Ross wanted to speak to her, to comfort her, he gave Cain the eyes to take off his tape.

Cain tore it off roughly.

"Ow!" Ross yelped.

Cain rolled his eyes.

"Lauren, are you okay?" he asked.

She shook her head, tears pouring down her cheeks. Somehow she always got a strange vibe off her father but she took no notice, but now that she knew what he was really like, she felt sick.

Aaron stormed in, "I can't find him."

He froze seeing the girl in tears and Cain angrily putting tape over the mans mouth as he tried to explain himself to his daughter.

"We just shared what her Dad had been up to." Cain told Aaron in a mocking tone.

"Cain? Word please." Aaron muttered, waking out the front door, Cain close behind him.

"Lauren, don't panic, it'll all be alright."  Ross reassured.

That's when her rope broke, she quickly started untying her feet and soon was free.

She then untied Ross and ran to the kitchen to grab a knife, but that's when she saw the shotgun.. she picked up the gun instead and ran back to Ross.

"We got to get out of here." She whispered.

Aaron and Cain walked back in then to see a gun being pointed at them.

"Lauren.." Ross mumbled, reaching for the gun, but she turned to aim it him and he stepped back.

"Don't Ross, I don't want to hurt you." she admitted waving around the gun.

It all went silent.

***

Lauren wouldn't listen to anything they said.

"I need time to think." she said, pacing the room.

Her Dad muttered, but nobody understood him, his daughter removed the tape from his mouth.

"Untie me, we can fix this." he said smiling.

"Don't." Ross mumbled.

She looked between the two but chose to untie her father. Ross felt like he should do something, but he was frozen on the spot.

"Give me the gun." her Dad demanded. She shook her head and tightened her grip on the gun.

He suddenly snatched it from her and hit her over the head with the bottom of it, knocking her out.

"Don't want her hearing this." he mumbled.

He aimed the gun, "so who's first?"

Aaron and Cain both laughed,

"You wont kill us." Cain sniggered.

"Your right, where's Blondie?" the man asked loading the gun.

"Touch him and I swear I'll--" Aaron started but the man cut in, "You'll what? I have the gun here Aaron."

"Use it then! Shoot me! Go on!" Aaron roared.

   


***

   


Robert woke up, his head spinning. Where was he and what happened.

Then he remembered what was going on inside,

"Aaron." he whispered to himself, fighting to get up off the ground, his knees felt as if they were going to buckle beneath him but with all his effort he got to his feet.

He began walking to the house, he decided to plan what he would say to his attacker, but he presumed his mouth would be taped so it would be somewhat easier.

When Robert reached the house he heard shouting,

"Use it then! Shoot me! Go on!"

He bolted towards the door and ran in, this scared the man with the gun and he panicked and accidentally fired the gun..

   


   



	6. Threatened

“Robert.” Aaron yelled rushing to his side as the man dropped to the floor holding his wound.

”Are you okay...? Some-someone call an ambulance.” He added.

The man dropped the gun and ran out the door, leaving his daughter far behind. 

“Shot? Again?”, Robert sighed.

Aarons heart sank as he looked down at Robert, laying there so helpless and weak.

”Aaron, we should get him to a hospital.” Cain muttered.

They loaded into the car and driving as fast as they could, they headed for the hospital. Cain driving, Ross in the front and Robert laying across Aaron in the back.

”Is it bad?” Robert asked.

Aaron looked at the blood covered gun shot.. hesitating to answer..

”Its, erm, it’s not bad.” Aaron lied, looking at the blood pumping from Roberts chest.

Aaron could never lie very well, not to Robert anyway, so now it was clear to Robert that things weren’t good.

”Aaron—“ Robert started, “promise me something?”

”No Robert, whatever your gonna ask me to do, you don’t need to because your gonna be okay mate, your gonna be fine, so you will be able to do it yourself.” Aaron said shaking his head.

Robert smiled weakly, “Make sure you take care of everyone, especially Vic.. she needs someone looking out for her. When Andy left, it was down to me, but..” 

Aarons mind raced. Why couldn’t this car go any faster? Why did it have to be Robert? Why wasn’t he watching him? How did he leave the house unnoticed? 

“Shh, it’s alright you muppet, you’ll be there to look out for her.” Aaron reassured, even though he doubted his own words.

”Just, just promise me.”

”I  _promise.”_

 

”Nearly there now.” Cain said, breaking the silence that formed.

”I’m sorry.” Aaron admitted.

”For what?” A confused Robert asked.

“For not being there for you, that night when you went to Hotten and today, I should’ve been there for you and maybe none of this would have happened.”

Robert groaned in pain, clenching his side, “It-it’s not your fault Aaron.”

Roberts eyes started to shut slowly.

”Hang in there Robert, were so close. Don’t close your eyes! Robert? Open your eyes.. Robert!” Aaron yelled.

 

***

Patience was never something Aaron had, especially when he was waiting on news. It killed him not knowing if Robert was okay.. or if he’d said everything he needed to say before this happened. 

 

He paced up and down the room. 

Diane and Victoria rushed through the door, “Aaron, how is he?”

”I-I don’t know, I’ve heard nothing.” He sighed, pulling Vic into a hug.

”I can’t believe this.. how did it happen?” She cried.

Aaron didn’t know what to tell her.. so he made up a quick story at the top of his head.

”Me and Robert were going for a walk, talking about things and we came to Home Farm, we went in and couple of men were there, they threatened us, tied us up and one of them shot him and took off, but one of the other blokes untied us and helped. I called Cain and now we’re here.” He lied.

Tears flew down his face..

 

”Robert Sugdens family?” A doctor called appearing in the waiting room looking around him.

”How is he?” Diane questioned.

”Roberts a very lucky man, the bullet was very close to his lung, but managed to avoid any severe damage.. He’s just out of surgery to remove the bullet and he’s resting now.. He may have some struggle breathing for a couple weeks. If he didn’t arrive here when he did, 5 more minutes would have been fatal..” the doctor explained.

”Can we see him?”

 

***

Robert tried to sit up when he heard the door.

”Hiya Rob.. you okay?” Victoria greeted him.

“Been better.” He said coughing.

”I was so worried that you had..—“ 

“I’ve been shot twice now, guns just can’t get the better of me.” He laughed.

”You’ve no idea who the blokes were at Home farm?” She asked.

Robert furrowed his eyebrows.. he didn’t know what story Aaron had told them.

”It’s all just a bit of a blur.” Robert told her.

She nodded as she grabbed his hand, “I'm glad your alright Rob.”

 

***

 

In the waiting room, Aaron’s phone buzzed,

”What Ross?” He snapped answering the phone.

”Lauren’s Dad wants her to tell us that he’s done some digging on each of us..” 

“What else did he say?”

”He threatened Moses, Debbie, Vic and your Mum.”

Aaron sighed, “he better not touch them.”

”He erm, he sent a picture of your Mum pulling a pint at the pub. He’s there Aaron.”

”Meet me in the back room of the pub.” Aaron whispered before hanging up. 

 

***

Ross made his way to the pub but he saw everyone leaving.. “what’s going on?”

”Chas is closing early.” Venessa told him.

Debbie came strolling across the road, “what’s up?”

”Closing early, she’s talking to some bloke in the back room.” Venessa added.

Ross rolled his eyes, “your joking me.”

”Ross?” Debbie said, eyes widening.

”Listen Debs, you need to get away from here for a bit, go into town with the kids maybe?” Ross asked looking at her with pleading eyes.

”No, if something’s going on, I want to know.” She demanded.

”Debbie.” 

“Rose, I’m serious, tell me what’s going on.”

***

Cain pulled up outside the pub, tires screeching.

”Dad! You didn’t think to fill me in?” Shouted Debbie.

Cain gave Ross a look.

”We don’t have time for this, cmon, we’re going in.” Aaron said, walking towards them.

Cains heart nearly came out through his chest..

”Is that smoke!?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle continues, but will everyone make it out okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! Sorry for the wait, I was working through some stuff. Please comment any ideas you want to see written x  
> Thanks for following!

Aaron, Cain, Debbie and Ross stood outside the pub planning their next move. They couldn’t just run in without any game plan.

”Aaron, you go in the back door, Ross walk in the front door and be a distraction, I’m going through the cellar.” Cain told them.

”What about me?” Debbie shouted.

”Stay here. If you hear me shout, call the police.” Said Cain.

”No Dad, I’m not just gonna stand here while you could all be getting killed in there!” She argued.

”Wait and see if Lauren comes here and keep people away.” Ross smiled before they ran off to start the plan.

***

When Ross walked in, he saw all the tables and chairs over-turned and most glass bottles smashed all over the floor.

”Hello Ross.” Thomas laughed, drinking out of a whiskey bottle. 

“Where’s Chas?” Ross questioned.

”Bitch put up a fight, flipped tables, threw things and she even bottled me but don’t worry I bottled her back and shoved her in the cellar.” He muttered, rubbing his head.

”What’s that smell..?” Rose asked nervously.

Thomas rolled his eyes, “Little fire upstairs, figured by the time you all came storming in, it would spread and kill us all just incase you got the better of me.”

Ross’ face dropped. 

“Smile! It’ll all be over soon. I’ve sent someone to the hospital to finish blondie for me. We can all get out of this if you just let me kill him.” Thomas explained.

Ross shook his head, “Haven’t you done enough to him?” 

“When he’s alive, he’s a threat.” He mumbled, throwing Ross a bottle of whiskey.

“So your our distraction?”

”Pretty much.”

***

Debbie didn’t know what to do with herself, she felt useless just standing there and watching the flames rise through the window. 

There was nothing she could do but wait.

***

Cain climbed into the cellar after fighting to break the lock but the smell of smoke got heavier..

”Chas?” He whispered, running to his sisters side.

”Chas! Chas, come on, wake up.” He muttered, wiping away the blood pumpimg from her head. 

“Mmhm” she mumbled.

”Listen to me, Chas. I’m gonna get you out of here okay? You just need to get to your feet.” He told her. 

She was too weak to climb the ladder so Cain struggled to get both of them up and out.

He brought her to Marlon and Paddy’s house. 

”Cain! What’s happened!” Paddy gasped, opening her front door. 

“Some cheeky bloke in the pub bottled her, will you bring her to the hospital, I think she needs stitching. Don’t call any police okay, I’ll deal with it.” He reassured him before disappearing.

***

Aaron raced upstairs with a fire extinguisher. Following the smell of smoke he saw his home being burnt to pieces. He looked into his bedroom and sighed. Quickly, he checked all the rooms before attempting to put out the fire. 

Thr flames were too much to be stopped and the extinguisher ran out after one room. 

He looked out the window, 

“Debbie! Your gonna have to call the fire brigade! It’s getting to be too much!” He shouted. 

“On it!” She yelled back.”

***

”Looks like someone’s here..” Thomas smirked, grabbing a kitchen knife and checking the back room.

”GET OUT! DONT COME IN HERE.” Ross shouted as loud as he could trying to warn Ca

 

Aaron stopped at the top of the stairs. The flames catching up with him, he needed to get down.. 

He tried to creep down the stairs, but the step creeked loudly and Thomas appeared at the bottom of the stairs holding a knife.

”Get in there.” He demanded, pushing Aaron through the halls.

”You know Ross, I like you, my daughter likes you so please don’t make me hurt you.” Thomas threatened.

”Where is Lauren?” Ross asked.

”She came round looking for you, but I tied her to the sink in the girls bathroom, just so she can’t get in the way again.” 

Ross’ eyes widened. He couldn’t believe how heartless this man was, even to his own kid.

”Can I go see her? I’m noy gonna do a runner.” Ross questioned.

”I know you won’t because that would mean Aaron here looses his hand. Put you hand on the bar, lad.” Thomas said.

Aaron reluctantly placed his hand on the bar. Thomas waved his knife over it, rubbing the cold metal off him.

”You got 2 minutes to bring her here.” He snapped.

Ross bolted out the door.

 

”Lauren, it’s okay, I’m here.” Ross said, trying to comfort her as she cried.

He quickly untied her and pulled her into a hug. 

“Ross, you’re okay, thank god.” She smiled, wrapping her arms around him.

He grabbed her hand and walked back to the bar.

”5,4,3,2” Thomas counted down but stopped when the doors flew open.

“Just on time.” Aaron snapped. 

 

***

Debbie couldn’t take it anymore. Hey worries got the best of her so she ran in the pub doors.

”Oi! I’ve had enough, listen here, you pervert, you need to get over yourself and do one!”

”Debs, get out of here.” Aaron told her widening his eyes and nodding at the door.

”No, the more the merrier right? Come in and sit down. Tell me all about you.” Thomas said, winking.

Debbie felt really uncomfortable as he whistled at her. 

Aaron knew he was interested in her, but he wasn’t going to let this pervert hurt anyone else, he’d protect her, no matter what. It killed him that he wasn’t there to help Robert, but he refused to make that mistake again.

”Back off.” Aaron said angrily. 

Thomas loved to see that he was making Aaron mad, so of course he’d take it up a step.

”Debbie, take off your coat, you must be so hot.” He said creepily.

”No thanks.” She said, glaring at him.

”Aaron, put your hand back on the bar please.” Thomas said, glaring back.

Aaron smacked his hand down in front of him.

”Now, take it off or his hand comes off. Simple.” He laughed. 

Lauren was disgusted to see how rotten her Dad had become. She closed her eyes because she couldn’t watch.

Debbie took off her coat and dropped it on the floor. She was left wearing a blue blouse but she had a black string top underneath.. this made Thomas push further.

”Take that one off too.” He insisted.

”What do you think I am, a stripper?” She shouted.

“Ooh great idea!” Thomas said.

”Debbie, don’t do anything. I’d let him cut off my hand before I’d let you be used by a pervert.” Aaron told her.

”Blondie has a great body doesn’t he? You would know, seemings you were married to him... before he cheated on you, so I’m guessing you weren’t enough for him.” Thomas spat.

Nobody said anything.

***

30 minutes passed as they watched Thomas drink bottle after bottle in silence.

Debbie was still clinging onto the hope of the fire brigade coming and Aaron hoped Cain was still in the cellar, but where could he have gone?

”Damn it, damn it, damn it!” Cain roared trying to pull open the door. He should’ve guessed that Thomas would lock the cellar door, but he was tapped because the cellar escape door had been shut closed by the wind, so he had no way out.

All he could do was listen to what happened above.

It pissed him off to hear Thomas perving on his daughter and he promised himself when he got his hands on him he’d regret it.

***

“I’m going to the toilet. If I hear one word I’ll choose which of you to stab. Don’t move either.” Thomas explained as he strolled out the door.

This whole hostage thing brought back memories for Debbie because this wasn’t her first hostage situation in the pub, but at least Thomas isn’t Cameron..

”Who has a phone? He took mine and Aaron’s.” Ross muttered.

”He took mine too.” Lauren whispered.

We need to call someone at the hospital.” Ross whispered. 

“Why?” Debbie whispered back.

”Thomas said he sent someone to take care of Robert.” Ross told them, looking around to make sure Thomas wasn’t on his way back.

“Left mine In my car.” Debbie said.

Aaron got up and snuck behind the bar. His mum usually left her phone around somewhere. Her bright phone case caught his eye under a tea towel.

He scrolled threw her contacts and dialed Victoria.

The beeping was killing them all as they prayed she’d pick up.

”Hello?”

”Victoria, I cant explain now, but you need to make sure nobody gets into Roberts room. I mean no one. Watch him, he’s not safe.” 

“What do you mean? Aaron where are you?”

”Ring the police and tell them there’s a hostage situation in the Whoolpack. It’s the man that shot Robert.. Please be fast.”

He hung up and put the phone in his pocket and tip-toed back. 

Just as he sat back down, the doors flew open once again and Thomas came stumbling through.

”I drank way way too much.” He slurred.

He picked up his knife and walked over to Aaron. 

“Why does Robert do it?” He asked.

Aaron stared blankly at him.

”Cutting, why does he cut?” Thomas repeated.

”He doesn’t..” Aaron said, feeling very unsure now.

”Please tell me you noticed? Both his arms are full of them.” Thomas laughed. 

“No..”

”Oh well fun fact, your boyfriend was damaged goods before I found him.”

 

***

The fire nearly reached the bar now and anticipation grew. 

Everyone was relieved to hear sirens in the distance, but worry rose for Thomas.

”Who called them? WHO CALLED THEM!?” He roared. 

“Me.” Lauren said, hoping her father would be less angry then if Aaron owned up.

”Stupid idea.” He roared, throwing his knife at her and stabbing her in the chest.

Ross held her in his arms as Debbie used her coat to put pressure on the wound. 

“That’s your daughter!” Aaron mumbled in disbelief. 

“I’ll probably regret that when I’m sober.” He laughed.

A knock at the door startled each of them.

”Open the door and come out weapon free.” An officer instructed.

“Fuck off.” Thomas snapped, peaking out the window.

”The building is sorrounded. You’re not getting out of there alive if you don’t come out now.” Thr officer spoke again.

”Da-Dad.. please— just, just go.. or leave us g-go. Be the father.. I once loved.. pl-please.” Lauren stuttered. 

He looked into his daughters pleading eyes. 

“No point in going out there, I’ll be dead in a few months anyway. The cancer got the better of me. I’m proud none of you fools got the privilege of killing me. I’ll die happy knowing blondie has been taken down with me.” He smirked. 

In the blink of an eye, he just stepped into the flames.

***

Cain was surprised when a police officer opened the emergency door in the cellar. 

“Cain Dingle.” The officer greeted.

”I guess I owe you one, mate.” Cain said, patting his shoulder then climbing out of the cellar.

***

Ross carried Lauren in his arms as he ran to the ambulance parked by. 

“It’ll be okay, stay with me. Please.” Ross cried, holding her hand.

Paramedics did all they could, but they had to wait until they reached the hospital to get her real care.

”Her pulse is weakening.” A paramedic announced, injecting her.

”Please don’t die on me. Your one of the few girls I’ve loved. I can’t loose another one.” Ross whispered, tears filling his eyes.

Laurens machines started beeping and then he heard that deafening sound..

”No, no, no. Open your eyes.” He begged, rubbing her hand.

One paramedic put her hand on his shoulder..

***

Aaron raced threw the hospital corridors, he hoped Robert was okay.

A smile spread across his face to see Robert sitting up talking to Diane.

”Robert.” Aaron smiled widely.

”Aaron.” Robert smiled back.

”I’ll give you some space.” Diane said, leaving.

”Hes dead. He held us hostage then just stepped into the fire he started at the pub.” Aaron told him.

”Everyone okay?” Robert questioned.

”Thomas sent someone to kill you, but your fine, Ross is fine, I’m fine, Debbie's fine, Cain got out, my Mum is here getting stitches but Lauren., she got stabbed and Ross and her got in an ambulance, I don’t know if she made it or not.” Aaron listed.

“Hopefully she did. You know I think i feel just as much closure to know he’s dead then him being in prison.”

”I will help you move passed it.. and your self harm.” Aaron said, scared to bring it up. 

“You know?” Robert said, raising his eyebrows.

”Why do you do it?”

”I was going through a tough time with Rebecca being in here and stress from trying to not fuck up Sebs life.” Robert muttered.

” I don’t want you to feel that way. Anything you feel unhappy you need to tell me so I can be there for you and work through things.” Aaron smiled weakly. 

Robert struggled to express how he was feeling but he decided everyone had been through enough so Aaron didn’t deserve to worry about his  _depression._

”I must go check on my mum, you rest okay?” Aaron mumbled, kissing his forehead.

***

”Aaron? Is everyone okay?” Chas asked, pulling her son into a tight hug.

”Everyone’s fine. Are you?”

”Just a few stitches, but they’ll heal. Where’s that sycho now? Cain filled us in mostly.” She told him.

”He killed himself., he stepped into the fire that he started just before the police came in.” Aaron whispered. 

“At least everyone else is okay.” Paddy butted in. 

“Not everyone.” Ross said loudly, tears falling down his cheeks, “Lauren didn’t make it to the hospital. Killed by her own father..” 

“Ross, mate, I’m so sorry.” Aaron said, attempting to comfort him. 

“YOU SAID SHE WOULDNT GET HURT.. and now, now she’s dead.” Ross snapped, throwing a punch at Aaron before he stormed off. 

“After all he went through with Donna.. I feel awful for him.” Paddy admitted.

”He loved that girl.” Aaron said, shaking his head..

 

***

 _| 2_ months _later |_

_After gathering for Lauren’s funeral, Robert telling everyone what happened to him and going through statements about the hostage situation, things were finially being positive._

 

_Everyone seemed to be in good spirit as they decorated the pub._

_”Hurry the party is in 20 minutes.” Robert laughed tapping his watch as he watched Aaron attempt to stick up a banner for the 3rd time._

_”Is it straight yet?” Aaron sighed._

_”Nope.” Chas smiled. Nothing made her happier than to see Aaron happy and since Robert moved back in with Seb he had been happier than ever before._

_”Oi, don’t eat them yet.” Chas raised her voice._

_“Sorry.” Liv murmured, putting the chocolate back._

_Nearly the whole village gathered in the pub, some because of the open bar and free buffet but for others the day was a new beginning._

_Today, everything officially went back to normal and today meant a lot to Robert and Aaron._

_“There! It’s straight.” Robert cheered._

_Aaron sighed with relief, “only took half the day.”_

_”Oi, no negative comments remember, that includes your sarcasm.” Robert smiled, pulling Aaron in to kiss him._

_Party poppers in hand, the door opened and Victoria and Rebecca walked in._

_“Welcome home!” They greeted, popping the party poppers, leaving confetti everywhere._

_”Good to be back.” Rebecca smiled._

_Rober handed her Seb._

_”Oh my boy.. hiya. Has your Dad been taking good care of you?” Rebecca smiled, more than happy to see her son after a long period of time._

_“Couldn’t have done a better job.” Aaron admitted._

_”So, what have I missed?” Rebecca asked._

_Aaron and Robert shared a look._

_”That’s a long story for another day, ay? Let’s just enjoy this day.. all together.” Robert said, reaching out for Aaron’s hand.._

_”I always find my way_ **back to you** _Aaron muttered, taking Roberts hand in his._

 

_The end...._


End file.
